The Princess of the Zoras
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: Next Temple will no longer update
1. Ruto's Birth

Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: Take a wild guess.  
  
------------------------------________________________--------------------  
  
The Grand Hall of Zora's Domain is crowded. Zoran doctors and nurses surround the Queen. Next to the bed on a stand is Zora's Sapphire. A momentous occasion is happening, and it is only fitting. On the bed in front of the Queen is a special egg. Doctors and nurses are checking and rechecking that everything is prepared. This isn't just any Zoran egg. It is the heir to the throne of the Zoran people. And today is the day it is supposed to hatch.  
  
Very softly, Queen Reil sings to her unborn child. Neither mother nor egg has left this sanctuary for almost three Hylian months. By Nayru they were going to make sure this child was safe if it killed them.  
  
"It is almost time," one of the doctors says. Everyone prepares for the child's arrival. About twenty minutes later, the egg starts to change shape. The child's head slowly becomes visible, then the tail fin it will have for the first few months of its life. When the Zoran child is completely born, a nurse carefully picks it up. A doctor examines it, then looks at the Queen.  
  
"A perfectly healthy baby girl." He pronounces. Another nurse leaves the room to inform the king. Queen Reil breathes a sigh of relief. Then she looks at the Sapphire.  
  
"Thank Nayru..." she says. She closes her eyes for a moment. Everyone watches her expectantly. When she opens them, she stares straight into the Sapphire. "Nayru, in your infinite wisdom, please bestow a name on the child of the Zoras." She closes her eyes again. Everyone is holding their breath. Finally the Queen opens her eyes again.  
  
"Well?" A nurse prompts. Reil nods.  
  
"Ruto." She says. At the announcement of the name, the entire room erupts in applause. For the rest of the day and into the next, it can be heard echoing throughout the domain.  
  
Although none of them know it, the Sage has been born.  
  
--------------------------_-------------------------______________---------- ---------  
  
I did one on Nabooru's life, and one of the reviews I got asked if I was going to do any on the others. This popped into my head. If anyone wants me to, I'll continue it. 


	2. I know these are short

The Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? -_-  
  
A/N: I'm going to go with the idea that Link and Ruto are roughly the same age. I think that's accurate.....feel free to tell me if I'm wrong though.  
  
*******************************888888888888888888888888888888  
  
**1 year old**  
  
Ruto's body is almost developed, even if still small. Her original fin is still on her head, but her torso, arms and legs are pretty much formed. In fact, right now, her parents are trying (key word there) to teach her to walk. Ruto is just sitting on the floor of her room staring at them.  
  
"Come on sweetie." Queen Reil says. "Don't you want to come here?" Ruto just holds out her arms to be picked up. King Zora is not amused.  
  
"This isn't working." He says. "Something must be wrong with her." Reil almost goes into shock when she hears this.  
  
"Don't talk like that!" she says. "She's just a little afraid, that's all. This is totally new to her." Reil turns back to Ruto. "Pretty please sweetie? One little step?" Ruto looks at her and shakily stands up. Then falls right back down. Her face scrunches up, ready to start crying. Reil's mind is racing, while King Zora just shakes his head.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? Either she is still too young, or there is a problem." He says. Reil isn't willing to admit defeat. She walks over to the table and picks up the Zora's Sapphire. Then she puts it on the floor in front of her. Ruto forgets her tantrum and stares at the shiny stone.  
  
"Wanna hold the pretty stone sweetie?" Reil says as sweetly as possible. Ruto tries to get up again, only to fall once more. The third time is the charm, as Ruto manages to stay standing, although a bit shaky.  
  
"Mamma!" she cries. Reil smiles widely. So does her husband. Ruto's first words just as she is about to take her first steps. Ruto carefully lifts her foot to take a step, then quickly puts it down a little in front of her. She holds out her arms trying to steady herself. Very carefully (and with much encouragement from mom) she makes it over to her mother and the Sapphire.  
  
"Good job sweetie!" Reil is beaming. Even King Zora is smiling.  
  
"You were right my dear." King Zora says. Ruto is holding the Sapphire, checking out her reflection in it. Reil just can't seem to stop smiling. She takes Ruto over to the pedestal where the Sapphire is supposed to sit.  
  
"Can you put it where it belongs?" Reil says. Ruto clutches it to her chest for a moment. "Can you be a big girl?" Reil asks her. Ruto seems to think a moment, then puts it on the pedestal. Then she holds on to mom tight, ready for a nap.  
  
"Someone wore herself out." King Zora comments. Reil smiles, and sings softly. She lays Ruto in her bed, then lets her sleep. 


	3. A sad day in Zora history

Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own it, go fall off a sidewalk. ^_^ (is that even possible?)  
  
------------------------___________________________________----------------- ------  
  
**Ruto, 3 years old**  
  
Ruto has developed into the same shape we know her as in the first part of OOT, but still much smaller. And much more hyper. The little Zora is tearing around the Domain, just being a kid. Land, water, she is a bundle of energy everywhere. Reil is trying in vain to keep up with her; not all of it just because of her own age. Finally, Reil stops and leans against a wall, breathing heavy.  
  
Ruto pops up out of the water. "Mamma? You OK?" She climbs out of the water and walks up to her mom. Reil's breathing doesn't sound right to the little Zora. "Mamma?"  
  
"I'm OK sweetie." Reil replies after a moment. "Just getting a bit old for this." Ruto isn't convinced. Neither are a few Zoras who are walking by.  
  
"Majesty?" one of them asks.  
  
"Are you all right?" another asks. Reil just nods and waves them off. Most leave, but one stays behind.  
  
"Mamma..." Ruto pleads. The Zora who stayed comes up to her. It is one of the Royal Guards, sharp fin blades and all.  
  
"Majesty, we should summon a doctor. You are very pale." Reil lowers her head, admitting defeat.  
  
"Very well." She says. The guard helps her back up to her room as Ruto follows.  
  
**about two hours later, poor Ruto has to stay outside**  
  
Even though she is stuck outside, she can still hear the doctors' voices. She doesn't know what alonentane means, but it sounds scary. But not as scary as the next words out of their mouths... she could die at any time. Ruto sinks to the floor when she hears this. Why won't they let her in?  
  
"She's my mommy." She whispers. "You can't have her." Finally the door opens up.  
  
"Highness..." one of the doctors says. Ruto looks up. "You can come in now." Ruto races in and practically jumps on the bed where her mother is. King Zora is on a portable throne next to her.  
  
"Mommy!" she shouts. Reil smiles, weak though she is.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie..." Her smile turns to tears. Ruto is completely confused.  
  
"Doctor make you all better?" she asks. Reil holds her close. Ruto knows what that means. "NO! No go away!" Ruto starts to cry. Reil holds her for a bit, then reaches over and picks up the Zora's Sapphire from the table next to her.  
  
"Ruto..." Ruto looks up. Reil holds the Sapphire in front of her. "I want you to listen to me, this is very important." Ruto nods, tears still in her eyes. "This stone is very important. You must never let anything happen to it." Ruto nods again. "You may give this stone ONLY to the person you will marry. It is your stone now, passed down from the Goddesses themselves. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes mommy." Ruto says. She is trying very hard not to start crying again. She takes the stone from her mother's hand and puts it back on the table.  
  
Reil closes her eyes and lays back on the bed...................and never awakens again. 


	4. It's not playtime anymore, or is it?

Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this?  
  
-------------------------wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww----------------------------  
  
**Ruto: 4 years old**  
  
Ruto is sitting in her room staring at the wall. Almost a full year has passed since her mother's death. The tears still come whenever she thinks about it.  
  
"Nayru, why? Why can't I have my mommy?" she whispers. She tries to hold back the tears. The past year has been an emotional roller coaster. When she turns around, she notices the door slowly coming open.  
  
"Ruto?" King Zora asks. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Yes Father." Ruto replies. King Zora opens the door the rest of the way. He looks straight at Ruto.  
  
"Ruto, you are now four years old. It is time you began acting like a princess." Ruto looks up at him.  
  
"What do I do?" she whines. "I don't know." King Zora gives her a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help all the way. Since you are now at the 'Age of Royalty', your duty is to feed our Sacred Guardian, Lord Jabu-Jabu." Ruto just stares at him. "Go see Noran. She'll tell you exactly what to do." Ruto nods. After the king has left, Ruto looks at the Zora's Sapphire on her bedstand.  
  
"Why me?" she asks. Then she goes to the Sanctuary.  
  
**Zoran Sanctuary, Home of Jabu-Jabu**  
  
"Noran?" Ruto calls as she enters. An adult female warrior Zora turns around.  
  
"Ah, Your Highness. His Majesty said you would be coming." She comes over and kneels down. "Are you ready?" Ruto shakes her head.  
  
"Scared." Ruto says. Noran smiles.  
  
"It seems a lot harder than it actually is. But very important. Only the females in the royal family are allowed this honor. So hold your head up."  
  
"I'll try..." Ruto says shakily. For the next hour or so, Noran shows her how to prepare the meal for Jabu-Jabu. When they are done, the plate is bigger than Ruto.  
  
"I can't carry this!" Ruto whines. Noran pats her head, earning a glare from the child.  
  
"Don't worry, we can help you until you are big enough." Ruto bears most of the weight, Noran keeps it steady. Slowly they bring it over to Jabu-Jabu and put it in front of him. Noran then backs away, gently pulling Ruto with her. When they are clear, Ruto stares in awe as Jabu-Jabu sucks it right up!  
  
"Wow." She says. Noran smiles at her.  
  
"Every noon his meal must be served. So if you come here by about nine-thirty or ten o'clock, you should be able to get it ready in time. So we'll see you tomorrow!" Ruto practically jumps and runs off to be a kid.  
  
**Throne Room**  
  
"Daddy! I did it!" Ruto is jumping up and down in front of the throne. Noran has come in as well and replaced one of the throne room guards. "I fed Jabu-Jabu! I'm a big girl!" King Zora is trying very hard not to laugh at his child's enthusiasm. Instead he looks to Noran.  
  
"Well?" he asks her.  
  
"Needs a little help carrying it, but other than that it went fine." Noran replies.  
  
"See!" Ruto yells again. "I did it!" She stops jumping for a moment. Then she looks at her father. "I'm a big girl. I wanna go to Lake Hylia!" She puts on the dreaded sad eyes. "Pweese?!" Unfortunately, King Zora isn't made of stone. He sighs, giving in to his daughter.  
  
"Noran, could you take her down?" He looks right at Ruto. "But I want her home before sundown." Noran nods.  
  
"All right Highness. Let's go." They both leave for Lake Hylia. 


	5. Lake Hylia and the Water Temple

Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: This is annoying. I DON'T OWN IT! STOP TORTURING ME!  
  
--------------------------______________________________--------------------  
  
Ruto and Noran go down to the bottom floor of Zora's Domain. Ruto starts for the exit leading to Zora's river when Noran gently taps her shoulder.  
  
"Not that way Highness." She says.  
  
"Huh?" Little Ruto doesn't know of any other way. Noran motions for her to jump into the water. Ruto does so, and Noran comes right after. After making sure they are still together, Noran leads Ruto to the warp portal under the water. Ruto hesitates.  
  
"Highness?" Noran asks. "Don't worry, this way is a lot faster."  
  
"Daddy said not a-posta go that way. Says I'm too little." Ruto responds. Noran thinks a moment, then motions for another Zora to bring something. The Zora nods, then dives behind a rock. She comes back out with a transparent bubble with a cord.  
  
"If you are in this, no one will have a problem." Noran says to the little Zora's confused look.  
  
"Not a baby!" Ruto yells. She does get in, holds Noran's pack, then they warp to Lake Hylia.  
  
**Lake Hylia, oh boy here we go.........**  
  
"WOW!" Ruto got out of the transport bubble as soon as she could. This is her first time at Lake Hylia.  
  
"Highness, before you start tearing all over the place, I need to show you something." Noran makes sure Ruto is following her. She swims out to a lonely island, staying on the surface. Ruto wants to dive, to see how deep the lake is, but stays with Noran. She doesn't want to get stuck somewhere. Suddenly, Noran stops. Ruto almost crashes into her, but somehow manages not to.  
  
"What's so special about this?!" she asks. "It's a stupid island. I seen lots of pictures." Ruto doesn't see much that could be special. Noran looks at her and smiles.  
  
"Go onto the island and tell me what you see." She says. Ruto looks at her funny, but goes onto the island. The first thing that catches her eye is the lone tree. She sees bridges that eventually connect to the shore. She looks around some more and sees a platform with the symbol of the Water Temple.  
  
"Hey, that's the symbol Daddy said is important!" Ruto cries. Noran comes up onto the island.  
  
"That's right." She says. "Listen carefully, because you will need this someday." Noran goes through her pack, and finally pulls out a small flute. Ruto is immediately interested. Her interest intensifies when Noran pulls out a second one and hands it to her.  
  
"Mine?" Ruto asks. Noran nods.  
  
"Think of it as an early birthday present."  
  
"My birthday isn't for 4 months."  
  
"A VERY early present."  
  
Ruto smiles. Then she looks at the little instrument. "Um, I don't know how ta play..." she says.  
  
"Then I'll teach you." Noran replies with a smile. Very carefully, she teaches Ruto the 'Serenade of Water'. After a bit, Ruto finally gets it well enough to play without any help.  
  
"Pretty." Ruto says. Noran gives her a sort of sad smile.  
  
"Your mother had a really pretty flute. She wanted to give it to you." At the mention of her mother, the tears come flooding back. Ruto's face sort of scrunches up. Noran notices and comforts the little princess.  
  
"Mommy..." Ruto says. Noran gives her a moment.  
  
"You can talk to your mommy through your prayers, although she may not be able to answer you directly." Noran finally says. "Do you know where you are?" Ruto looks around.  
  
"Lake Hylia." She finally says.  
  
"I mean besides that."  
  
"What be...sides that?" Ruto asks. "What does 'besides' mean?"  
  
"Look down." Noran says. Ruto shrugs.  
  
"Island." She says. Noran shakes her head.  
  
"Not quite." She guides Ruto back into the water, and takes her to the bottom of the 'island'. That is when Ruto sees the open door at the base.  
  
"This is the Water Temple." Noran tells her. Ruto is wide-eyed. Silently, Noran guides Ruto inside and into the sacred chamber. The room has a pool of water with many platforms. Zoran Priestesses are around the room offering prayers to Nayru.  
  
"What's this place?" Ruto asks. One of the priestesses turns to them.  
  
"Ah, Noran. Long time." She says. Noran nods.  
  
"I thought I would let the Princess see this place, if it is all right." Noran says. Ruto is just staring around the room.  
  
"Hello little Princess." The priestess says. "My name is Plole. I'm the Head Priestess here."  
  
"Mommy here?" Ruto asks. Plole looks at Noran.  
  
"Highness," Noran starts, "that wasn't quite what I was trying to say."  
  
"You say I can talk to mommy here." Ruto says stomping her feet.  
  
"You can, through your prayers. You may not be able to see or hear her though. The Light realm is pretty far away." Plole says. Ruto looks up at her.  
  
"But she can hear me right?" she asks.  
  
"Yes, Nayru makes sure our prayers get through." Plole says smiling. Ruto looks around again.  
  
"I wanna talk to mommy." Ruto says. Noran gets worried.  
  
"It must be getting dark now, and His Majesty said he wanted you home by nightfall." Ruto looks like she wants to start a fit.  
  
"If it pleases Your Highness, you can come up anytime." Plole says. "There is always at least five priestesses here. One of them can show you." Ruto calms down.  
  
"OK." Ruto looks down as her stomach reminds her that she skipped lunch. "Oopsie..." Noran smiles.  
  
"Let's go home and we'll get something for your dinner." She says. Ruto waves to the priestesses as she and Noran leave for home. 


	6. Two scary things

Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, honestly. Look at all the other stories here. Get the idea?  
  
----------------------------------------_________________________----------- ---------------  
  
**Ruto: 6 years old**  
  
Ruto is old enough, and strong enough, to feed Jabu-Jabu on her own. She is almost finished preparing the large plate when she looks down a bit. She has started wearing the Zora's Sapphire as a pendant since about a half- year ago. Someone actually had the audacity to try to sneak into her room when she was preparing a meal. They almost managed to steal the Sapphire too. She thanked Nayru that her favorite Elite Guard, Noran, happened to walk by just before they tried to leave. Ruto smiles at the memory.  
  
"Stupid Greudo." She whispers. The person who tried to take it wasn't Greudo, in fact was Hylian, but for some reason no one wanted to tell the young Princess that. Ruto finishes preparing the meal and then carefully lifts the plate. She has learned how to arrange the different pieces so the weight is balanced. Carefully she brings it over to Jabu-Jabu. Unfortunately, her mind is else where, and she forgets that she needs to move.  
  
Jabu-Jabu sucks up the plate... and Ruto too! Ruto cries out, but is unable to escape. Moments later, she is inside Jabu-Jabu. For a few moments, she doesn't move. Then, slowly, she gets up.  
  
"Daddy?" she says. When she doesn't get an answer, she calls again. "DADDY!" She starts running in a blind panic until she trips. She stays face down for a minute just crying. Then she slowly gets up and looks around. For some reason, this isn't what she pictured the inside of their guardian to look like. It actually seems like there are many different chambers connected by doors. There are moving platforms, things that look like switches, and other assorted strange things. Ruto starts to walk around looking for a way out. After about an hour, she is still lost.  
  
"Nayru, did I do something wrong?" she says. "Please, I'm scared!" she sinks down to her knees crying again. When she looks up, she is back in Jabu-Jabu's mouth again, and the mouth is opening! Quickly Ruto rushes outside. She sees Noran standing in front of the altar looking relieved. Without thinking, Ruto rushes to her and jumps into her arms.  
  
"Your Highness! We were so worried!" Noran says. Ruto looks up at her.  
  
"I was feeding him, and then I brought it to him, and then he sucked me up too!!" Ruto yells. She buries her face against Noran and sobs. "Scared." She whispers. Noran tries to comfort her.  
  
"It's all right Your Highness. Our guardian would never hurt us." She reassures Ruto. Ruto snuggles against her a bit more, then her breathing calms down. When Noran looks, Ruto is fast asleep. Smiling, she takes the little princess to her room.  
  
------------------------------------**********************************  
  
**Next day**  
  
"Princess Ruto?" Noran comes into the altar. Ruto has just finished feeding Jabu-Jabu.  
  
"Yes?" she says. Noran bows to her.  
  
"Your Father says you will be accompanying him to Hyrule Castle today, so you should hurry up and get ready." Ruto lights up. Hyrule Castle, the palace she has read about and heard stories about. She gives a yelp of delight and rushes past Noran to her room to get ready. Noran can't help but smile as she returns to King Zora.  
  
"Are you ready Ruto?" King Zora stands just outside the throne room of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Ruto is a bit nervous.  
  
"I think so Daddy." She replies. King Zora nods to her and they enter the throne room. They walk up to the thrones and bow. When they rise, Ruto sees a young Hylian girl about her own age sitting on the throne to the right of the king. King Harkanian rises up.  
  
"King Zora, it's been ages." He says. King Zora nods.  
  
"Yes, it has. How is everything?"  
  
"Same things, day in and day out." Harkanian replies. He looks at Ruto. "And who is this little angel?"  
  
"King Harkanian," King Zora starts formally, "Please allow me to present Ruto, Princess of the Zoran people." Ruto bows again, a bit nervous. The young girl on the other throne turns the other way. Ruto's eyes start to tear up.  
  
"Zelda!" Harkanian scolds. Zelda doesn't even turn. Ruto is very close to crying.  
  
"Maybe we should continue this another time," King Zora says. Harkanian nods noticing Ruto's tears.  
  
"Yes, that probably would be a good idea." He concurs. Then he gives Zelda the 'we are going to have a vvvvvveeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyy long talk later' look. Turning back to his guests, he continues. "Please be our guests tonight. After all, it has been a long time, and I would hate it if you had to leave so soon." King Zora nods, and he and Ruto are brought to special guest rooms. 


	7. Two perfect angels

Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: You have got to be kidding me.  
  
----------------------------________________________________---------------------------  
  
"SHE HATES ME!!!" Ruto screams. Both Ruto and King Zora are in the special suites in Hyrule Castle reserved for Zoran dignitaries. There is a stream of water going around the sides of the room. King Zora looks at his daughter and just sighs.   
  
"She doesn't hate you." He says gently. Ruto's tears have been flowing non-stop since the door closed to their room almost a half-hour ago.   
  
"She does too!" Ruto insists. Ruto sits in one of the huge chairs around the room. "I wanna go home!" King Zora sighs again. This isn't going the way he and King Harkanian planned. But before he can reply, a knock comes at the door.   
  
  
  
"Enter." King Zora says. Ruto looks up a bit, tears still in her eyes. One of the Royal Guards comes in.   
  
"Pardon my intrusion," he starts, "King Harkanian wanted to know if Ruto would like to play in the Central Gardens of the Palace." Ruto is confused, but King Zora quickly gets the idea. Zelda will most likely just 'happen' to be there, giving the kids another chance. He looks to Ruto.   
  
"Well?" King Zora asks her. "Want to go play?" Ruto thinks a moment, then nods.   
  
"K." Ruto says. King Zora gestures to one of the Zoran Guards, then looks back to the Hylian.   
  
"Please forgive me if I insist on one of my own guards to go with Ruto." The Hylian shakes his head.   
  
"Oh, think nothing of it." The guard says. "King Harkanian said to expect it." He looks at Ruto and the Zoran guard. "If you will follow me, Your Highness, I will show you the way."   
  
"Go on Ruto." King Zora says. Then he turns back to the guard. "And please ask King Harkanian when would be a good time to speak with him." The guard nods.   
  
"Of course." He gestures to Ruto. "This way." He leads them to the garden.   
  
**Hyrule Castle Garden (where you meet Zelda the first time)**  
  
"This it?!" Ruto says. She has been expecting something, well, more spectacular.   
  
"Look at it this way," The Zoran guard, Porano, says, "Lots of room to run." Ruto lights up, and jumps in the water going around the perimeter. The Zoran guard watches as Ruto gets mad about the water only going up to her knees. Ruto quickly gets out and rushes to the flowers in the center of the courtyard garden.   
  
"Pretty." She says. A small butterfly floats onto one of the flowers. Ruto lays down and stares at it in amazement. She has never seen a butterfly before. Porano quickly discovers that Ruto will be perfectly happy watching the insect.   
  
"What is it?" Ruto asks.   
  
"A butterfly. Are you really that dumb?" Ruto jumps up quickly, ready to yell at the person speaking to her so rudely. When she turns, though, she is face-to-face with Zelda.   
  
"I've never seen one before." Ruto says. "Got a problem?" Zelda narrows her eyes.   
  
"I don't know why my dad says I have to play with you." Zelda says. "You're just a dumb fish." Ruto starts getting mad.   
  
"AND YOU'RE A FAT HAG!" she yells back. Zelda actually backs up. Before the catfight can begin, however, both dads come into the garden.   
  
"Zelda!" King Harkanian scolds.   
  
"Ruto!" King Zora goes over to Ruto and grabs her hand, dragging her back from Zelda.   
  
"But she called me a dumb fish!" Ruto complains.   
  
"You are one." Zelda says.   
  
"I HATE YOU!" Ruto shouts. King Zora sighs.   
  
"My apologies King Harkanian, maybe this was a bad idea." King Zora says. Harkanian nods.   
  
"I see what you mean. Maybe when they both get a bit older." Harkanian says with a glare at Zelda. Zelda just turns her back.   
  
"By your leave……" King Zora says. Harkanian nods. "Come on Ruto." Porano follows them out, and they leave for the Domain.   
  
**Back in Zora's Domain**  
  
Ruto is standing on the stand in front of King Zora. King Zora has just finished a fifteen minute lecture about how he has never been so embarrassed, she should have behaved, etc. Ruto is fighting back more tears. Finally he dismisses Ruto, and she rushes to her room. She jumps on her bed and starts crying into the pillow.   
  
"It was her fault, why am I getting in trouble!?" she says between sobs. Noran carefully opens the door.   
  
"Your Highness?" she asks. "Are you all right?" Ruto looks up and sees her carefully looking in.   
  
"Noran!" Ruto races over and practically jumps on her. Noran holds the little Zora while becoming very confused.   
  
"How was the castle?" she asks. Ruto looks like she will start crying again. {Bad topic} Noran thinks.   
  
"We got to the castle, but Zelda wouldn't even look at me, and then she called me a dumb fish!" Ruto says in one breath. Noran tries to calm the little princess down.   
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Noran says.   
  
"Did too!" Ruto cries. Noran looks around hoping someone can help her with this. Not having any children herself, she has no clue what to do. Thankfully, King Zora is coming down the hall and notices them.   
  
"Ruto," King Zora says, "I think it is bed-time." Ruto slowly pulls away from Noran.   
  
"OK daddy." She says. Noran tucks her into her bed, then goes out of the room closing the door.   
  
"Noran," King Zora says. Noran stands at attention. "I need you to find out whatever you can about the Gerudo Kings. I've heard some bad things, and I would like to know if they are true or not." Noran nods.   
  
"I'll get on it immediately." Noran says. With one final glance at Ruto's bedroom door, she heads to the Water Temple. 


	8. Oh boy, here we go

The Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: Oh please. Really. Haven't you figured it out yet?!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
--Ruto: 10 years, Link: 10 years & Inside Great Deku Tree--  
  
"This is the way we brush our teeth, brush our teeth, brush our teeth. This is the way we brush our teeth and take care of Jabu-Jabu!" Ruto sings as she brushes Jabu-Jabu's teeth with a glorified toothbrush. Lately she has been "accidentally" getting swallowed by the guardian. She uses that time to clean his teeth. After she finishes rinsing off his teeth, she takes a quick look around. She has gotten to know that first area very well. Which is why she is worried when she sees how red it is.  
  
{It's not supposed to be THAT bright...} she thinks. {Hope he isn't getting sick.} Ruto looks down at her necklace. Zora's Sapphire is still gleaming like the lake in the noon sun. Ruto walks to the very front of Jabu-Jabu's mouth.  
  
"ALL CLEAN!" she says. Jabu-Jabu opens his mouth, letting the little zora out. She waves good-bye to him, but stops dead in her tracks. Noran is standing at the entrance to the shrine, and she looks pissed.

"Princess Ruto! We have all been searching for you!" Noran comes up. Ruto looks up at her favorite guard. "Don't tell me you do that a lot."  
  
Ruto remains defiant. "Lolo said that we are supposed to brush our teeth after every meal." She says. Noran stares at her a moment, until she finally notices the giant toothbrush in Ruto's hand.  
  
"I see." She says. She kneels down in front of Ruto, looking at her with a smile. "I won't tell if you don't want me to." Ruto smiles back, and nods.  
  
"Thanks. Dad would go berserk." She says. Noran shakes her head smiling. Then the two of them go back inside. But before they can get up to King Zora's throne, Noran grabs Ruto and presses her against the wall. Ruto starts to protest, but Noran puts a hand over her mouth and motions for her to be quiet.  
  
"This is the last time I will ask you." An unfamiliar male voice says. "Where is the Zora's Sapphire!"  
  
"The Sacred Stone is not for the likes of you. The Golden Goddesses decreed that the Zoran people are to protect the Sapphire, and so we shall." King Zora says in a firm and stern tone. Ruto can't see his face, but she knows when her father is mad.  
  
"You stupid Zora! Fine! Then you can watch your guardian destroyed!" the other man says. Noran and Ruto hear what sounds like a group of people walking back down the stairs. Motioning for Ruto to stay put, Noran carefully goes up to King Zora.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Noran asks. King Zora looks at her. He is visibly trying to calm down.  
  
"Noran, where is Ruto?" the King demands. Checking to see if those other people are around, Noran points to the tunnel behind the king. Then, at the king's nod, she signals for Ruto to come out. Ruto comes out and stands next to her father.  
  
"Daddy? What was all that?" she asks.  
  
"I wish I knew." King Zora replies. "The Greudo King just walked up and demanded the Sapphire." He looks directly at Ruto. "Be very careful, understand?" Ruto nods.  
  
"May I go to the Water Temple?" Ruto asks. King Zora seems to think a moment, then nods.  
  
"Noran, escort her please." He says. Noran bows, and she and Ruto head for the warp.  
  
--At Lake Hylia--  
  
"What's a Gerudo?" Ruto asks Noran when they reach the lake.  
  
"The Gerudo are a race of thieves that live in the desert." She says. "Didn't someone tell you about them before?"  
  
"Don't remember." Ruto dives down to the entrance of the Water Temple with Noran right behind her. They enter and head for the back chamber. The priestesses don't even look up at them as they come in. There is a special place that was set up just for Ruto in one of the corners. She goes right to it. Noran stays a bit away from her out of respect.  
  
Ruto blanks out everything. All she can see is the special flute that she insisted needed to be here. It was her mother's, and she finds that it soothes her and helps her prayers.  
  
{Mamma, I know you are far away, please... I'm scared.} Ruto prays in her mind. {This person showed up. They were really mean to daddy. He's going to hurt Jabu-Jabu, I know it! How can I protect him!?} Somewhere in the background, she hears a familiar sound. It takes her a moment to recognize it as the Serenade of Water, the first song Noran taught her to play. She looks up from her prayers. The other priestesses are looking around. Noran is staring at the door as if an enemy is coming. No one can figure out where the music is coming from. On a wall next to Ruto, something starts to happen.  
  
"Huh?" Ruto stares at the wall as words begin to appear in Zoran Script.  
  
_My child, you are doing fine. Have no fear.  
Help is on its way. Protect the Sapphire, like you always  
have. Be patient, and strong. You will come through fine.  
You are my daughter, and I love you.  
_  
"Mamma..." Ruto stares at the wall. The priestesses have crowded around her and are hushed. The music fades away, and so do the words.  
  
"By the Triforce..." one of the priestesses says. Ruto is too busy holding back tears.  
  
"What did she mean, 'help is on its way'?" Noran asks.  
  
"The Hero of Time must be awakened!" another priestess shouts.  
  
"That may not be a good thing." A third says. "A time of great hardship is coming for all of us." Ruto looks up at them.  
  
"MAMMA SAYS TO BE STRONG!" she shouts. "SO NO BAD WORDS!" The priestesses instantly shut up. Noran steps up to Ruto.  
  
"We should get back. Your father will worry." She says. Ruto nods, and they both head back to Zora's Domain.


	9. And so it begins

The Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: Take a long walk off a short pier. I DON'T OWN IT! GOT IT!?  
  
-------------------------------------------------- -  
  
--Ruto: still 10, Link: Dondongo's Cavern--  
  
Ruto is sitting on her bed. On the table next to her rests the Sapphire. She stares at the floor, totally confused. It has been about two months since she went to the Water Temple and got the message from her mother. She has been watching Jabu-Jabu very closely, and doesn't like what she is seeing. He is really getting sick. Ruto can't bring herself to believe it, but she can't seem to deny it either. The Gerudo man has shown up three more times. Each time he demands her father give him the Sapphire.  
  
"It's not his to give." Ruto says to herself. "And I'm not marrying you!" Ruto is fuming at the man's attempt to steal it. King Zora always has Ruto carefully out of sight whenever that man shows up. But Ruto knows that it can't last forever...  
  
"Your Highness?" Noran's voice calls through the door. Ruto jumps off her bed and opens the door. Noran looks down at her with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ruto asks.  
  
"Did you tell the priestesses at the Water Temple to leave?" Noran asks.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Ruto practically shouts. Noran is even more confused.  
  
"One of them says you did, and the entrance is sealed now..." Ruto is speechless. She runs off. Noran stands there in shock for a moment, then follows.  
  
--Throne Room--  
  
Ruto just finished telling King Zora what Noran told her. King Zora frowns as Noran comes forward.  
  
"Noran, bring one of the priestesses here. Whichever one you find first." King Zora commands. Noran bows and hurries off.  
  
"What's happening Daddy?" Ruto asks. King Zora just shakes his head.  
  
"I wish I knew." He replies. "I... oh." Noran returns with one of the priestesses.  
  
"Priestess Korine, Your Majesty," she identifies herself. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You can start by telling me why you and your fellow priestesses are not in the Temple where you should be." King Zora says.  
  
"Her Highness ordered us to leave." Korine replies confused.  
  
"DID NOT!" Ruto shouts. King Zora motions for her to calm down. Ruto sits down next to her father.  
  
"You... didn't?" Korine doesn't know what to make of this. "But, message was sent..."  
  
"Who sent the message!?" King Zora interrupts her.  
  
"Orune... Guard Orune." Korine replies. "He said he had official orders from Her Highness." King Zora seems to pale.  
  
"Daddy?" Ruto notices her father's distress. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Noran, get some of the other guards and arrest him at once!" King Zora finally gets out. Noran bows, then rushes off calling her colleagues.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Korine asks.  
  
"Daddy?" Ruto says at the same time. King Zora seems lost.  
  
"Korine, can you re-enter the temple?" he asks.  
  
"I'm sorry Your Majesty, none of us can..." Korine says bowing her head.  
  
"Daddy? What's going on?" Ruto asks.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out myself." King Zora promises. Ruto looks at him, then (with permission) goes off to finish her chores.  
  
--Next Day, Jabu-Jabu's shrine--  
  
"Noran," Ruto asks after she finishes her duties to Jabu-Jabu, "What is a 'traitor'?" Noran thinks a moment.  
  
"It is someone whom you thought was loyal to you, but turned out to be against you the whole time." She finally says. Ruto looks at her strangely.  
  
"And you don't know who they are!?" She exclaims. "That's scary!"  
  
"I know. But there usually aren't many, so you can rest a little easier." Noran tries to reassure her. She notices Ruto looking back at Jabu- Jabu. "What?" she asks.  
  
"He... It seems like he is struggling for breath." She says. Noran turns grim.  
  
"We better report it." She says. They head for King Zora's throne, only to find him coming up to them.  
  
"Father!" Ruto cries.  
  
"It usually doesn't take you _that _long to feed him," he says, "even with the 'extra care' you give him." He adds with a glance at Noran. Noran herself carefully stays blank.  
  
"He doesn't sound well." Ruto says. "I'm scared." King Zora's face turns grim.  
  
"We better hope it is nothing serious." He says. "There really isn't much we can do if he really is ill."  
  
"What about the help Mother promised?" Ruto asks hopefully.  
  
"It's the only chance we have if he really...is... oh no." King Zora's face falls suddenly.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Noran asks carefully.  
  
"The Gerudo..." King Zora almost whispers. He looks Noran full in the face. "Protect Ruto with your life. That is now your sole duty." Noran stands at attention and gives the Zoran salute.  
  
"Daddy..." Ruto still doesn't know what is going on. Noran takes her hand and follows King Zora out of the shrine. 


	10. One hell of a bad day

The Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: :-( Do I have to?  
  
----------------------------------------===================  
  
--A few days later, Link is wandering around the field—  
  
Ruto is at Jabu-Jabu's shrine preparing his meal. Noran stands by, carefully watching. The Zora's Sapphire is still on its chain around Ruto's neck. Ruto is a bit annoyed that Noran is with her everywhere now, but doesn't complain much.

"Do you think he will get better?" Ruto asks Noran.  
  
"I don't know Highness. I hope so." Noran replies. Before Ruto can say something else, they hear a splash on the other side of the rock. Noran is immediately on guard.  
  
"Noran?" Ruto asks. Noran waves her back.  
  
"Go give Jabu-Jabu his meal. I'll check it out." Noran carefully makes her way to the other side of the rock. Ruto puts the plate in front of Jabu-Jabu. When she looks at him, though, his eyes are closed.  
  
"Must be tired." She says to herself.  
  
"Aren't we young for that jewel?" Ruto recognizes the voice immediately. It is the man who has been bothering her father. She turns around carefully, clutching the Sapphire to her chest.  
  
"Go away." She says. The man chuckles. Ruto decides she doesn't like this Gerudo.  
  
"Not until I have the jewel." He says with a smile.  
  
"I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!" Ruto shouts. She retreats to the front of the shrine, right in front of Jabu-Jabu.  
  
"Marriage?" the Gerudo responds. "Who said anything about marriage?"  
  
"My mommy said that only my husband can have this." Ruto responds. She looks around quickly for Noran, but can find no sign of the guard. That makes her worried.  
  
"I'll make you a deal." The Gerudo man says. "You give me the stone, I'll take the curse off the giant piece of sushi there." He points to Jabu- Jabu. Ruto is pissed.  
  
"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" she shouts. The man just stands there smiling.  
  
"The stone for the guardian's life." He says. "You're a princess, right? You should know the right choice." Ruto stands there torn.  
  
#Mommy, help me#...she prays in her mind. Whether it was her mother or luck (good or bad), Jabu-Jabu woke up from his nap and saw his plate ready for him.  
  
"NO!" the Gerudo shouts.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruto screams as she is pulled in. The chain slips off and the Sapphire goes tumbling in before Ruto can grab it. Then all goes black.  
  
=====================================================  
  
After a few moments, Ruto comes around. The Sapphire is in here somewhere, she knows. And she has to find it. She looks up to see something she never thought she would. Electric jellyfish, some strange bubbles, and Octorocks. She gets scared.  
  
"Noran, where are you?" she says aloud. Looking around quickly, she notices a lot of other things as well. Jabu-Jabu must have sucked up everything in front of him. Including a few bottles and the parchment Ruto was drawing on before mealtime. Getting an idea, Ruto quickly takes the parchment and carefully pulls away the parts that are wet. Then, taking the pen she hoped was still good, she wrote on the paper.  
  
_Help me. I'm waiting for you inside  
Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly.  
-Ruto  
_  
Ruto thinks a moment. If her father sees this, she'll never live it down.  
  
_P.S. – Don't tell my Father._  
  
Satisfied, she rolls up the parchment and puts it into the bottle. Then she corks it tight. Now she just needs a way to get it out of Jabu- Jabu.  
  
--Use your imagination, I'm not telling you. --  
  
Now all she has to do is find the Sapphire. She goes into the next room, only be get shocked out of her senses by a jellyfish. Glaring at it, she uses one of the boxes she finds to knock it out of the air.  
  
"What's all this stuff?" she wonders. She doesn't go much farther, because another jellyfish decided it doesn't like what this little fish girl did to it's buddy. And it zaps her into unconsciousness.  
==================================  
--Link shows up next chapter. Everyone start partying!


	11. The Hero arrives

The Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: Look around. What do you think.  
  
=============================--------------------------  
  
Ruto finally comes around. She looks around the room she is in. On the floor she notices some strange areas. When she inspects them, she notices that they are actually holes. Backing up, she almost hits another jellyfish.  
  
"Jabu-Jabu..." she whispers. "What did he do to you..." She looks around the room. The Sapphire isn't here, obviously. But she doesn't know where to go next. She stands there staring at one of the jellyfish, debating whether to try to order it to tell her where it is, then wondering if it will understand her. So she doesn't notice at first when someone else comes into the area.  
  
"Whoa." Ruto turns quickly. She sees a young boy standing near the, um, entrance to the area. He is completely dressed in green, and has some kind of floating bug near him. She prepares for a confrontation. The boy finally notices her and goes up to her.  
  
"YOU! Who are you!?" Ruto demands. The kid actually backs up a bit.  
  
"Um, my name is Link." He says. "Who are you?" Ruto stands up straight trying to look "royal".  
  
"I'm Ruto, Princess of the Zoras." She says. "What do you think you are doing here!" she demands. "And what is that stupid bug following you!?" she shouts trying to get it out of her face.  
  
"I'M NOT A BUG!" it shouts. Link waves it back.  
  
"That's Navi, my fairy. And, well, we found this bottle with a letter from you in Lake Hylia..." Ruto seethes inside.  
  
[That was for the help Mamma promised. Not you!] She shouts in her mind. Out loud, is only a bit different. "Letter in a bottle?! I have NO IDEA what you are talking about." She turns her back on him. "Besides. I can't leave yet. BUT YOU BETTER GET OUT FAST!" Ruto starts to walk away, but during her conversation she forgot about the holes now in the floor.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Link shouts about a second too late. Ruto plunges right into it.  
  
After a hard landing, she is slowly getting up. [Ow ow ow...I can't believe I forgot about that!] she thinks. She looks around. Another platform on the other side of the area, and more bubbles and jellyfish.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ruto turns quickly to see that Link has followed her down. The 'fairy' is floating down a bit slower. Link stands up slowly.  
  
[What in Nayru's name is he doing?] Ruto wonders. The kid finally seems to recover and looks up at her.  
  
"You OK?" he asks. Ruto stares at him blankly a moment, then gets indignant.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" she yells. Link flinches. "It's OK, I've been going inside Jabu-Jabu since I was little." She starts hoping she can just reason him away. Link doesn't look convinced. To emphasize it, he looks around. Ruto notices.  
  
"Is this what it always looks like?" he asks.  
  
"Well, not exactly..." Ruto responds. "There are a lot of monsters in here, and those holes, and my..." Ruto shakes her head for a moment. "But that doesn't concern you. I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE!" Ruto turns away a moment. Then she feels herself pulled back fast. She manages to look over her shoulder to see Link pulling her.  
  
"Did it get you?" he asks. Ruto looks at him strangely.  
  
"What?" she asks. "And let go of me!" Link lets her go, then points to the jellyfish that was dangerously close to her. Taking out some kind of stick, Link swings it, and the jellyfish is destroyed. So is the stick.  
  
"That." Link says finally. Ruto thinks a moment. He can obviously fight. With all these monsters, and no Noran to protect her, she needs a new guard.  
  
[He'll do, I guess.] she thinks. Out loud, she says, "Are you really that worried about me?" Link nods.  
  
"Your father asked me to come in and rescue you." He responds. Ruto's jaw almost dropped.  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM!?" she practically shouts.  
  
"It was the only way to get here." He says matter-of-factly. Ruto grimaces. Then she thinks of all the crap she has been through since ending up in here. Her legs are starting to protest, especially after that fall. She sighs.  
  
"Fine. Since you are here to help, you may have the honor of carrying me." She looks him right in the eye. "But I'm warning you. I'm NOT leaving until I find what I came in here for. Understand?" Link nods. Then he turns around allowing Ruto to climb onto his back. After taking a moment to get comfortable, they start searching.  
  
"Are you really a princess?" Navi asks. Ruto glares at her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she says.  
  
"Well, you don't really act like one." Navi seems to think a moment. "Not like Zelda anyway." Ruto gets pissed at that.  
  
"Not that brat!" she says.  
  
"I take it you and Zelda don't get along." Link joins in.  
  
"Little Miss High-and-Mighty." Ruto responds. "I'd like to take her down a few notches." Link seems to be unsure what to say, but Navi is right on it.  
  
"How old were you guys when you met?" she asks.  
  
"I think it was around five, why?" Ruto looks at the fairy.  
  
"ALL kids are brats at five years old!" Navi says laughing.  
  
"Are you saying I should give her another chance?"  
  
"Couldn't hurt." Link chimes in. Ruto thinks a bit. When she looks up they have come to a door of some kind. Link seems to be looking around for some kind of switch. Ruto looks too, and sees a raised area that looks like a pimple.  
  
"Link?" she says. She points to it. Link nods and, keeping Ruto on his back, steps on the switch. It opens the door. They go in. Link looks around a bit, then sets his jaw.  
  
"Ruto?" he says, "I need you to stay here for a moment." Ruto considers yelling at him for not addressing her correctly, but changes her mind at his tone. Silently she slides off his back and stands there as he pulls out a slingshot and carefully goes across the room. A moment later, some kind of bat thing (A/N: if anyone can remind me what it is called, please do. I can't remember if it is a Keese or not) comes up from the floor. Link shoots it down with the slingshot. Then he hunts up a few more. When it is over, some kind of chest appears. Link opens it and takes out a boomerang. Then he comes back over to Ruto.  
  
"Ready to go now?" she asks.  
  
"Can we please rest a moment?" He says.  
  
"Why?" Ruto doesn't want to wait.  
  
"You may be light, but after a while anything gets heavy." He says, obviously trying to be polite. Ruto thinks a moment.  
  
"Fine. But we can't stay long." She says. Link nods and sinks gratefully to the ground. Ruto sits down next to him, looking him over.  
  
"Now what's your problem?!" Navi yells from above them. Ruto shoots her a glare.  
  
"What race are you anyway?" Ruto says to Link. "You look Hylian, but something's off." Link nods.  
  
"I'm a Kokiri." He says. Ruto just stares at him.  
  
"What's a Kokiri?" she asks.  
  
"They are kids who live in the forest and have fairy guardians," Navi tells her. "Why do you care anyway!?" Ruto shoots her another glare.  
  
"Are all fairies as annoying as this one?" she asks Link while pointing to Navi. Navi growls, while Link manages a smile.  
  
"Not really. I got a special one." He says. He stands up and stretches. Ruto stands up as well.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asks. Link nods. Ruto climbs onto his back again and they are off. After a bit of dodging they are at another door. The same type of switch is found on the floor about ten feet from it. Link once again steps on it, and the door opens. But when he steps off of it, it closes up.  
  
"Now what?" Ruto asks. She slides off Links back and they start trying to figure it out.  
  
"How about this." Link finally says. He and Ruto both stand on the switch, and the door opens. "Stay on the switch." He tells Ruto. Confused, Ruto just nods. Link steps off, and the door stays open. Link goes in with Navi right behind him. Ruto tries to follow, but the moment she steps off the switch the door closes.  
  
"NO!" she cries. She looks around. She can see some of the monsters. All she can do is hope they can't see her. After what seems like an eternity, Link comes back out.  
  
"You all right?" he asks. Ruto just bursts out.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" She shouts. "A POOR PRINCESS, DEFENSELESS AGAINST ALL THESE MONSTERS..." Link takes her hand.  
  
"My deepest apologies. I won't do it again, I promise." Ruto calms down and looks at him.  
  
"Fine. You're forgiven. But if you do it again..." she leaves the threat hanging. Link just nods. After carrying her through a few more rooms, they find themselves in a circular room with a platform in the center and no obvious other exit.  
  
"A dead end." Link says. But Ruto, being about a head higher than him while being carried, sees something else.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" she cries. Link is confused. Ruto jumps off his back and runs over to the platform. "Don't just stand there stupid, help me up!" Link goes over and gives her a boost. When Ruto is up there, she runs to the center of the platform and grabs the Sapphire. Then she notices the way Link is looking at her.  
  
"What's that?" Navi asks.  
  
"It's my most precious possession. My mother gave it to me before she died." Tears start to come back when she thinks of her mother, but she refuses to let them fall. "I was so worried when Jabu-Jabu swallowed it. While I was feeding him, he suddenly swallowed me!" she manages a laugh. Deciding he didn't need the details, she decides it's high time she got out of here. After all, she needs to start looking for medicine to cure whatever illness that Gerudo gave him.  
  
"I'm glad you found what you were looking for." Link says. Ruto nods.  
  
"Thank you." She looks around. "Well, I don't need to be in here anymore, so you may take me home now." Link nods and starts over to the platform intending to help her down. But when he approaches, they feel a jolt. The platform starts to rise with Ruto still on it. When it hits the ceiling, Ruto finds herself in a different room. She looks around quickly, then screams.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AN OCTOPUS!?" she cries. Then she feels some kind of tentacle grab her. She holds onto the stone for dear life as it continually wraps around her until she can't move at all, see or speak. Then it takes her into another area and seems to just dump her in a corner. For what seems like an eternity. She starts to give up hope until she hears a sound.  
  
"DIE!" Link's voice screams. It isn't far away. She hears what sounds like some living, excuse me, _formally_ living, thing blow apart. A moment later she feels someone taking the wrappings off of her. Once her head is free, she sees it is Link. He is covered in something green, and it isn't his clothes. After a moment, she is completely free.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asks her.  
  
"What took you so long!?" she yells at him. "I was just lonely, that's all!" she says. She doesn't want him thinking she was actually scared. Link doesn't respond, instead leading her to a glowing light in the center of the room. They step into it, and almost instantly they are on the fallen tree in the Shrine. Ruto is about an inch from Link.  
  
"Tee-hee." She laughs, just happy to be alive. Link cries out and falls back into the water. It washes off whatever was on him. Ruto dives in after him. She swims back up to the surface in front of Link.  
  
"I'm glad that's over." Link says. Navi is floating above him.  
  
"Well, I guess I should thank you for saving me, not that I needed it." Ruto says. Navi starts to counter that, but Link grabs her and shoves her into the water. Navi comes up quickly and rams Link. Ruto can't help but smile. "Anyway, name your reward."  
  
"Um, actually..." Link says. Ruto notices him looking at the Sapphire in her hand.  
  
"I see." Ruto says. [He defeated the monster the Gerudo man put inside Jabu-Jabu, and even rescued me. He _has_ to be the one Mother promised. I can really marry a hero!] "My mother said I can only give this to the one I will marry. So I guess you call it an engagement ring that isn't a ring!" She smiles wide. Link is totally confused.  
  
"Um, OK..." is all Link can get out.  
  
"I'll give you my most precious possession, Zora's Sapphire!" she hands him the stone. "Oh, one more thing." She looks around quickly. She notices something white at the bottom of the Shrine waters, but decides to look later. She goes right up to Link and whispers "Don't tell my father." Link nods. He brings Ruto back to the Domain, keeping the Sapphire hidden. After a few words and a monetary reward from King Zora, he is on his way. Ruto watches him leave, then turns back to the Shrine. 


	12. There goes the neighborhood

Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: The usual crap.  
  
--------------------88888888888888888888888----------------------------  
  
Ruto walks back out to Jabu-Jabu's shrine. Jabu-Jabu is still there, of course. But his breathing seems hard. It breaks Ruto's heart hearing it.  
  
[Link destroyed the monster, maybe it just takes a while for him to get better.] Ruto thinks. She goes around to the water and goes to where she saw the white thing when she left with Link. When she has dived about half-way down to it, she stops suddenly. She recoils like she was hit, then races up to the surface. She thinks for a split second, then comes up with the perfect way to get some of the other guards out here.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ruto screams as loud as she possibly can. The response is immediate. Ten guards and King Zora himself come rushing out to the Shrine.  
  
"Ruto, what is it? What happened?!" King Zora asks concerned. Ruto points down to the bottom of the shrine. One of the guards dives down to check it out. He goes through the same basic motions Ruto did, then comes back up. He looks King Zora right in the eye.  
  
"Your Majesty," he starts, his voice breaking a bit, "It's Noran. She's dead." King Zora just stares at him like he doesn't understand. Two more guards dive down to check it out.  
  
"Noran..." King Zora says. "But, how?" He looks at Ruto.  
  
"I was feeding Jabu-Jabu," Ruto explains, knowing what her father wanted, "and we heard something over there..." she points to about where Noran had dived in. "She told me to stay and finish my duties, and she would check it out." King Zora nods, then looks back at the guard on the surface. He is looking at his fellows down near the body. One of them comes up, while the other one starts preparing it to be brought back up.  
  
"Gerudo Scimitar, no question. She was attacked." He reports. Ruto starts to cry. One of the female guards goes over and brings Ruto back to where her father is standing. King Zora clenches his fist.  
  
"How could they have gotten up here?!" he says angrily. The guards are visibly shaken. All their jobs are on the line right now. Ruto just looks up with tears.  
  
"Daddy..." she says. King Zora calms down and looks at his daughter. Then he looks up at the guard next to her.  
  
"Take her inside for now. And call the priestesses to start the ceremonies." The guard bows, then leads Ruto inside the Domain.  
  
------------------===================-------------------------  
  
A few days later  
  
[First mommy, now Noran.] Ruto sits on her bed staring at the wall. [Am I _really_ a bad girl Nayru?] She sat through all five hours of ceremonies and rituals to commit the body. That basically means feeding it to the local piranhas. Ruto couldn't actually watch that part. She still remembered watching her mother in the same ceremony. Nightmares for weeks. Her father cheered her up a bit when he announced that Noran's name would be forever inscribed in the wall of the Shrine as a Zoran hero. [Least she gets _something_...] Ruto thinks.  
  
"Your Highness?" A priestess says through the door. Ruto looks at the door, then sighs.  
  
"What." She says. She is still a bit numb.  
  
"Um, there is some bad news you should know about..." The priestess's voice is shaking. Ruto notices and goes over to the door. When she opens it, she finds that her voice isn't the only thing shaking. The priestess is scared.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ruto says. The priestess takes a deep breath. Ruto knows she won't like what she's going to hear.  
  
"Hyrule Castle has been attacked by the Gerudo." Ruto stares at her. The castle, attacked? The priestess continues. "King Harkanian has fallen, and no one can find the Princess Zelda." Ruto keeps trying to form words but can't. Then she just follows her insides and rushes to her father.  
  
"_DADDY_!!" Ruto screams. King Zora looks down as she rushes up to the throne room.  
  
"I already know Ruto." He says. His voice is shaking also. Another priestess is on the podium before him. She looks like she is going to faint. "This is a very bad thing."  
  
"We can't do anything?" Ruto asks. King Zora shakes his head.  
  
"Ruto, you need to understand this. As a member of the Zoran Royal Family, your first duty is to the Zoran people. Sometimes it is hard, but you must do what you can to protect them. Even if it means pretending to serve a bad person." Ruto looks like she wants to smash something. King Zora notices. "The Hero is awake." Ruto looks up.  
  
"Really?" She asks. [I hope it's that kid Link. I'd like that.] "So where is he?" she asks her father. King Zora looks at her worried.  
  
"I... don't know." He admits. "It is said that when he opened the door and touched the sword, he disappeared." Ruto almost facefaults.  
  
"But..." Ruto can't find the words. "Daddy... I'm scared." King Zora looks at her.  
  
"So am I." He says. "I only hope the Hero returns soon." Ruto bows, trying to hold back her tears. Then she rushes into her room. She looks at the table where she used to put the Sapphire.  
  
[Hero, please hurry...] she prays. 


	13. Poor Ruto

Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I don't feel like making something up. :p  
  
------------------------------0000000000000000000000000-------------------

--Ruto: 13 years --  
  
"YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!" Ruto shouts. She is standing in the laboratory at Lake Hylia. The lab scientist is standing in front of her. "He's dying!" She shouts again, fighting tears. The scientist shakes his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness," he says. "I really don't know anything about him. For all I know, giving him medicine to cure him will kill him. There is so much about Jabu-Jabu we don't know." The scientist paces a bit. Ruto is practically on her knees.  
  
"Please!" She pleads. The scientist looks at her.  
  
"If something happened to him because of what I give him...I could be beheaded! I..." Ruto interrupts him.  
  
"Nothing will happen to you. I promise. Please, _try_ to help him at least." Ruto unleashes the ultimate weapon... the cutsie puppy sad eyes with tears. The scientist can't resist. He sighs.  
  
"I'll try, Your Highness..." he says. "But I can't promise anything." Ruto nods, then practically drags him to Zora's domain.  
  
0000000000000000000000000777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Hmm..." The Lake Laboratory scientist examines Jabu-Jabu while Ruto and King Zora look on. Dozens of guards are circling the group. After a while the scientist turns to King Zora.  
  
"Can you do something?" King Zora asks. The scientist shakes his head.  
  
"Anything I do would be too little too late. I'm terribly sorry." He hangs his head. King Zora looks at the ground. Ruto is in tears.  
  
"No, please..." Ruto whispers. The guards aren't sure what to do. King Zora finally looks at the scientist.  
  
"How much longer does he have?" he asks. His voice is cracking a bit, even though he is trying to hide it. The scientist looks at him a moment, then sighs.  
  
"A week, two if he is lucky." He responds. He looks at Jabu-Jabu. "I can make him more comfortable and ease the pain, but not much else. I'm deeply sorry." King Zora nods.  
  
"Thank you. Please help him all you can." He says. With tears in his eyes, he turns out of the shrine. Ruto goes up to Jabu-Jabu and gives him a small kiss.  
  
"Please don't go..." she whispers. One of the guards guides Ruto away and back inside the domain. Ruto can't help but take one last look at Jabu- Jabu as she was led away.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000222222222222222222222222222222  
  
--two weeks later—  
  
Ruto sits on her bed. She has long ago cried all the tears in her. Jabu-Jabu is really gone. For almost three years he held on. Ruto is convinced that it was the monster that the Gerudo put in him that caused this. All kinds of bad things have been happening since he came. Now he is King of Hyrule. And things have just gotten worse since then. Every so often, Ruto commands one of the guards to go with her to the Water Temple. She keeps trying in vain to open the seal.  
  
"Your Highness?" A voice says through her door. Ruto recognizes it as one of the priestesses. "Are you all right?" Ruto opens the door.  
  
"I'm OK." She says. She is exhausted from crying for almost two days straight. The priestess must have seen it, because she got the 'I'm not buying it' look.  
  
"Is there anything you require?" the priestess asks. Ruto starts to say no, but then realizes she can't take it anymore. She practically jumps on the priestess and starts crying again. The priestess is caught off- guard, but recovers quickly. She guides Ruto back into her room, knowing what may happen if the other Zoras see their princess like this. Sitting on Ruto's bed, the priestess just lets Ruto get it out, comforting her as best she can. Finally Ruto stops. She whimpers a bit, but it seems like all the tears are really gone now.  
  
"Not fair." Ruto says softly. "What did I do wrong?" The priestess becomes worried hearing this.  
  
"Your Highness, please don't blame yourself." She says. Ruto looks up at her. She starts to say something, but exhaustion finally wins. She falls asleep. The priestess carefully lays her on her bed and puts the thin, damp sheet over her. Quietly she leaves the room, praying for them all.  
  
----------------------------------888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Daddy..." Ruto stands on the stand in front of her father. King Zora looks up from the paper he is holding and looks at her. Then he motions for her to come up at her place next to him. Ruto quickly does so.  
  
"What's wrong?" he says. Ruto looks down.  
  
"Am I a bad girl?" she asks. King Zora looks at her totally confused.  
  
"Where did this come from?" he asks. Ruto's voice shakes as she answers.  
  
"Mamma died, then Noran, now Jabu-Jabu." She says. "Everything I love." She finally looks up at her father. "Does Nayru hate me?"  
  
"Nayru may be just preparing you for something. Or maybe sparing them from something worse coming." He replies. Sighing, he shakes his head. "If we could just get into the Temple, we may be able to ask her. It's too bad that we..." King Zora stops as a Zoran Guard comes up looking royally pissed.  
  
"King Gannondorf to see you Your Majesty." He says. The words come out like ice. King Zora nods, and the guard steps aside. The Gerudo male that Ruto remembered from just before she met Link walks up the stairs and stands on the platform. King Zora keeps his face neutral, and Ruto tries to do the same.  
  
"What can I do for you King Gannondorf." King Zora says. Gannondorf looks at him like he is a child.  
  
"I heard your guardian fish passed away recently. I just wanted to offer my condolences." Gannondorf says with a small bow. His tone, though, is almost laughing. Ruto seethes, but somehow manages not to show it. King Zora's reaction is pretty much the same.  
  
Pretending he thinks it is real, King Zora replies, "It is appreciated King Gannondorf." Gannondorf nods like this is all a joke to him, then turns to leave.  
  
"Oh," he turns around again, "I also have an order for all of the Zoran people." King Zora braces himself. Gannondorf gives a truly evil smile. "No Zora will ever go to Lake Hylia on pain of death. Understood?!" King Zora nods.  
  
"I will inform my people immediately." He responds. Gannondorf finally leaves. After they are sure that he is gone, Ruto turns to her father.  
  
"But that cuts us off from the Temple!" she says. King Zora nods.  
  
"I know..." he says with a sigh. He nods to two of the guards. "Make sure everyone knows. I don't want any Zora falling to that man again." The guards salute and rush off. Ruto sits down next to her father.  
  
"Where's the hero?" she asks. No one has an answer for her.


	14. The Big Freeze

Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
---------------------------------------999999999999999999999999  
  
--Ruto: 16, Link: about one month from awakening–  
  
"To the Evil Realm with him!" Ruto shouts. King Zora just sits on his throne watching Ruto get very angry with a guard. Ruto is now a full-grown Zora, and considered very attractive by her race. Right now though, she is pissed. "The Field isn't included with that, so it should be possible!"  
  
"Your Highness..." the guard says shaking, "We don't know where they are! How can we enter another Temple without knowing where it is?!" Ruto seethes.  
  
"That's why I sent you to find them!" she shouts. King Zora decides it is time to step in.  
  
"We know the general locations. Why didn't you look there first?" he asks.  
  
"Even if there is one in the forest, we would never make it through the Lost Woods. Death Mountain will kill us, even without Gannondorf!" The guard groans. "And I'm not going to a graveyard." Ruto takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.  
  
[Coward] Ruto thinks. "What about the other one?" she asks out loud.  
  
The guard visibly pales. "In the desert!?" he says. "Definitely not going there." King Zora nods.  
  
"Then we must reclaim the Water Temple. The temperature here has dropped too quickly. We don't have much time." He says.  
  
"If we go there, the Gerudo will kill us!" The guard says. Ruto glares at him.  
  
"If we stay here, we'll freeze to death!" she shouts back. "Coloa says it is only a matter of days before the entire realm freezes over!" The guard doesn't look convinced.  
  
"Ruto, why don't you go calm down a bit." King Zora whispers to her. Ruto takes a deep breath, bows, and heads off to the Shrine.  
  
On the far wall of the Shrine the names of Zoran Heroes are inscribed. Ruto goes straight to it. Tracing her hand over Noran's name, she sighs. Ever since the temperature has dropped, so has her tolerance. She seems to flare up at almost everything. The other Zoras don't seem to mind, or are they just putting up with her because she is the Princess? Ruto sighs, then dives down to the bottom. The place where they found Noran's body that day is marked off. Most of the Zoran Heros whose names are on the wall fought in the Great War. Noran is the first in over five hundred years to have died on 'home soil'. Sighing, she notices how cold the water here has gotten as well. She starts to go back up, but stops dead in her tracks at the surface. A Gerudo female is standing there smirking at her. She gets out of the water and confronts her.  
  
"THIS IS A SACRED PLACE. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE!" Ruto shouts. The Gerudo doesn't flinch.  
  
"I have a present from King Gannondorf." She says. Ruto is confused, until The Gerudo produces a red candle and flame, and blows on it in her direction.  
  
"NO!" Ruto shouts. She knows what magic ice is. She tries to get away, but is soon covered in the red ice. The Gerudo leaves, calling to her fellow Gerudo that the last Zora has been dealt with. On Jabu-Jabu's feeding shrine, an adult female Zora is on her knees in the red ice, tears of frustration and anger on her face. 


	15. Sheik or Zelda, whichever you like

Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: Take a guess.  
  
000000000000000000000003333333333333333333333333  
  
--The Hero is awake and has entered the Forest Temple –  
  
Zora's Domain is now a realm of ice. The Gerudo forced most of the Zoras into the main water body before finalizing the freezing of the Domain. King Zora, like Ruto, was dealt with using the magic red ice. One Zora refused to leave her shop, and so the Gerudo froze the shop itself in the red ice. Out at Jabu-Jabu's shrine, one lone Zora is frozen in the red ice. Unable to see, think, hear, speak, or even notice the passage of time; the Zoran people wait for the Hero to come save them.  
  
From the gate leading to the waterfall of Jabu-Jabu's shrine, a lone figure emerges. Dressed in white and blue, with the Sheikan symbol in red on the front, this person makes his way to the lone Zora. Very carefully, he pulls out a candle of blue fire and slowly starts to melt the ice, hoping there will be enough in the flame. Slowly the red ice starts to give away. After about half of it is gone, the Zora starts to come to her senses.  
  
"Unnnh..." Ruto stares around herself, trying to remember. Then she sees the person next to her taking the candle away. There is still a little red ice, but she only has to stand up to cause it to shatter. She leans on a column of the shrine. After her head stops spinning, she turns to her savior.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asks. Ruto nods.  
  
"You have my thanks, but I'm not sure I can give much else." Ruto responds. The Sheikah shakes his head.  
  
"Don't worry. I only wish I could save the rest of your people." Ruto feels the tears coming.  
  
"They are all like me? All in that red ice?" she asks.  
  
"Only your Father and a shop. The rest are frozen in the bottom pool." The Sheikah looks at his candle, which has no flame on it at all. "I'm afraid I don't have any more." Ruto nods.  
  
"Don't worry." She says. She looks the Sheikah over. [Something is very familiar here...] she thinks.  
  
"The Temple is the source." The Sheikah says. Ruto just stares at him.  
  
"How?!" she demands.  
  
"Gannondorf." Ruto sighs. Somehow, she feels like she should have known that.  
  
"Figures." After a moment of silence, Ruto looks at him again. "Have we met? You look so familiar."  
  
"I am Sheik. I don't see how we could have met, for I have never been outside my village before." He says. Ruto picks up something very different.  
  
"Wait a minute..." she says. She has noticed that the Sheikan male isn't really a male. "Zel..." she doesn't get any farther, because 'Sheik' grabs her and pulls her into the tunnel.  
  
"Listen fishface, you do that again I'll put you back." Ruto glares at her.  
  
"Zelda, you are still a bitch." She says. Zelda sighs.  
  
"You want Gannon here forever?" Zelda asks. Ruto shakes her head. "Then it's Sheik. Got it?" Ruto nods mutely.  
  
"So why the Temple?" she asks "Sheik".  
  
"Gannon put a monster in it. The monster is the source of the curse." Ruto thinks a moment.  
  
"I have to get to the Temple, find a way to open it."  
  
"Don't." Sheik says. "Link is awake, he'll take care of it." Ruto glares at her companion.  
  
"No. I can't wait that long." She points to a cave on the other side of the shrine. "Allow Link into that cave. There are some Iron Boots hidden deep inside. They may be useful to him." Sheik nods.  
  
"Gannon wanted to make it so he could get into the Temple. There is a switch you need to hit above the door." Sheik tells Ruto. "Be careful."  
  
"You too. And I won't tell. Promise." Ruto sings the Serenade of Water and is at the Water Temple. She dives into the water, slams the switch, and rushes inside. 


	16. Inside the Water Temple

The Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: The usual crap. I don't feel like coming up with something  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000222222222222222222  
  
-- Link: Fire Temple- -  
  
[Mental note, don't do that again...] Ruto thinks as she enters the Temple. With the dive she made, it was a pure miracle she didn't smash her head on the bottom. [Why would he drain the lake?] Ruto swims up to the surface and climbs onto the platform. When she looks around, she gasps.  
  
Tektites are on the surface of the water. Her keen vision allows her to see something else on the floor. She quickly dives and heads for the main chamber. But she can't make it up.  
  
[Ice. Gannon you little...] Ruto curses Gannondorf in every way possible. She gives up going that way and starts going through the other rooms. Very not happy with what she finds. Monsters almost everywhere. After a few hours, she has pretty thoroughly explored the first two levels. As she is not much of a fighter (not a big thing for princesses, least not this one) she has to spend a lot of time dodging. She goes back up to the top floor and tries to keep out of sight of the Tektites.  
  
--update: Link is just coming out of the Fire Temple –  
  
"This is nuts." Ruto says to no one in particular. She is standing in the center of the upper floor, trying to figure out where to go next. "Link, where are you?" She grits her teeth. "You better have a good reason for leaving like that for seven fricken years." Realizing that was not a ladylike sentiment, she sighs and dives to the bottom floor. Very slowly, she starts to go through the rooms down there.  
  
--Link: Ice Cavern- -  
  
"Boulders. I am going to strangle Gannon myself." Ruto says. It has been another couple of hours. And boy is she getting mad. She leaves that room and goes back out to the main room. She kicks the locked door on the bottom, only to yelp in pain and grab her foot. [%&&$!!] When the pain goes away, she looks more carefully at the door. She starts pulling on the chain, hoping it has rusted. No such luck, unfortunately, and she turns to go to another area of the Temple. After dodging a few more enemies, she arrives at the drain picture for the Royal Family. The picture of the Triforce. If she actually knew the Song of the Royal Family, she could drain the water down to the bottom. [And wouldn't that piss off those stupid spiders] she thinks evilly.  
  
Sighing, she sits on the edge of the floor letting her legs dangle in the water. [This is getting me nowhere.] she thinks. For a few minutes, she sits there trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Her head jerks up when she hears something strike metal. Quickly diving down to the bottom, she stands between the two torches ready to do... something... to whatever intruder Gannon sent in after her. She stands stock still, even slowing her breathing and trying not to move too much. No way she is giving any clue to some dumb intruder. Straining her hearing, she can hear the clanging of Iron Boots coming closer. She can also hear some very... choice words coming out of the owner's mouth.  
  
[That voice is somehow familiar...] She eases up just a bit, then goes back to 'attack' position when she hears the clanging right around the corner. When the owner comes around, they stare at each other for a moment. Ruto looks him over. A young Hylian, maybe about her own age. Somehow he got a Zora Tunic. [Those things are expensive] When she sees a bright ball of light flutter up near his hat, she almost drops her jaw. [Where...wait!] She breaks off her train of thought as she recognizes the young Hylian.  
  
"LINK!" she shouts. Link nearly jumps out of his skin. Ruto can't help but smile at that. She practically pounces on him, crushing poor Link in a huge bear hug. "I've been so scared, and now you're here, it's going to be all right!"  
  
"Ruto... AIR!" Link manages to get out. Ruto looks at him strangely for a moment, then releases him.  
  
"Sorry. I was so scared." She gives him a glare. "And you're a terrible man, leaving me for seven years!" Link turns bright red and tries to stammer something, but Ruto waves it off. "This really isn't the time for love." Link comes closer to her worried. Ruto fights back the lump as she asks, "Have you seen the Domain?"  
  
"Yeah." Link says. "Your Father actually gave me the Tunic." Ruto almost jumps for joy.  
  
[Dad's all right!] She cheers in her mind. Her happiness doesn't last even a split second. [But everyone else...] Link seems to sense her mood and gently puts an arm around her. Ruto lets him hold her for a moment, until she can compose herself.  
  
"Must be hard on you..." Link says hesitantly. Ruto nods.  
  
"Stupid Gannon." Ruto says. Link gives her a slight smile. Ruto seems to think of something else. "How in the Golden Realm is that fairy breathing down here?!" Navi, happy she is finally getting some attention, floats over to them.  
  
"Fairies can get air almost anywhere." She says. Ruto just nods, then releases herself from Link. Link doesn't protest. He looks both of them over.  
  
"Link, I hate to ask this, but I need your help again." She says. Link nods. "Gannondorf put a monster in this Temple. Until it is gone, Zora's Domain will be forever frozen. He sealed the room it is in, so I couldn't get in there." Ruto looks him over. Link has gotten a determined look on his face. [Kind of cute like that...] Ruto thinks. She quickly pushes it out of her mind.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get rid of it." Link suddenly stares at the ground. "Umm... Sheik told me about Jabu-Jabu. I'm really sorry." Ruto has to force another lump out of her throat before answering.  
  
"Thank you Link." She says. Then she turns to the task at hand. "Hmm... there was a set of panels placed in here to aid non-Zorans who wanted to pray at the Temple. But you need to know the Song of the Royal Family."  
  
"I do." Link says. A flare of jealousy is quickly forced away. [Damn you Zelda, he's mine!] she thinks before forcing that away as well. Ruto instead nods.  
  
"There is one right up above us. It will drain the water to the bottom. I'll show you the way." Ruto starts to swim up while Link takes off the Iron Boots and puts them into the void thingy to follow her. But before she reaches the surface, a strange sensation covers her. With a yelp of surprise tries to get rid of it, but fails.  
  
By the time Link gets up there, there is no sign of the Zoran Princess. 


	17. The Sage of Water

The Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: The usual crap.  
  
00000000000000000000000666666666666666666666666  
  
Ruto finds herself floating in blue light. Looking around, she can only see blue. Her mind panics, and she starts frantically trying to find a way out.  
  
"LINK!" she cries.  
  
"_He can't hear you_." A female voice says nearby. Ruto turns around, but finds nothing. She keeps looking around, trying in vain to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Who... where are you?" Ruto finally says. The voice laughs. Ruto gets pissed. "AS PRINCESS OF THE ZORAS, I _ORDER_ YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF!" she shouts.  
  
"_I'm sorry little one, but your rank in the outside world means nothing here_." The voice laughs again. "_You don't recognize me_?" Ruto starts to shout again, but stops.  
  
[That voice is familiar, but where?] Ruto thinks.  
  
"_You've been through so much_." The voice says. "_Don't worry, it's almost over_."  
  
"NO!" Ruto shouts. "I can't die yet!"  
  
"_You won't_." Ruto is still trying to figure out where the voice is coming from. She hears a sigh. "_You were so young_..." In front of Ruto, a figure starts to take shape. A Zora female, a bit older than Ruto herself appears. The blue spots on her body are almost purple. Ruto gasps, then bows.  
  
"Mother..." she whispers. Reil smiles.  
  
"_You have grown so beautiful_." She says. Ruto can feel the tears, but manages to hold them back. "_I know you have been though a lot, but there is still more to do_."  
  
"Link... he's in the Water Temple!" Ruto says. "I have to help him!"  
  
"_Have no fear_." Reil says. "_The Hero of Time can take care of himself_."  
  
[Hero?] Ruto thinks. She lights up. [I really am going to marry a hero!]  
  
"_I'm sorry honey, but no you aren't_." Ruto looks at Reil in shock.  
  
"Wha..." she manages to get out. Reil gives her a sad smile.  
  
"_You have another purpose. I'm afraid you won't be able to marry anyone_." Ruto can't get any words out for a moment.  
  
"No..."  
  
"_You are the Sage of Water_." At Ruto's blank look, Reil continues. "_When evil consumes all, an awakening call will come from the Temples of Hyrule. However, Gannondorf planted evil in each Temple, silencing the call. When Link destroys the creature of evil, you will come into your true power, and you will understand_."  
  
"_Have no fear Princess_." Another voice says behind Ruto. Ruto turns and sees Noran appear behind her. The Zoran Warrior's body has a scar across her chest.  
  
"Noran..." Ruto can't understand what is happening.  
  
"_Link is entering the final chamber of the Water Temple_." Noran says. "_If he can defeat the monster, you will awaken to your full powers. Use them well_." Both Noran and Reil start to fade away.  
  
"NO!" Ruto shouts. "Don't go!"  
  
"_Be brave_." Reil says. Then Ruto is alone in the blue light. But something is happening now. She can feel herself being pulled somewhere.  
  
-- Link has just destroyed Morpha --  
  
It is like a light came on in Ruto's head. She can see so much more than she ever thought possible. Ruto feels her power increase, and finally understands her destiny.  
  
"Father, I'm sorry..." she whispers as she is pulled into the Chamber of Sages.  
  
--Chamber of Sages - -  
  
Link is standing on the Triforce platform in the center looking around. Ruto comes up from the symbol of the Water Temple. As Ruto looks him over, she feels a pang of regret. For a moment, both are silent.  
  
"Thank you Link." She finally says. "Because of you, I have awakened as a Sage." She smiles. "As a reward, I offer my eternal love." Link looks like he is going to have a heart attack. Stifling a giggle, Ruto continues. "Well, I want to anyway, but I don't think I can now." She gives Link a moment to compose himself. Link has notices her trying not to laugh, and manages to smile himself. Finally Ruto can't hold it back anymore and cracks up. Link joins her.  
  
Wiping tears away, Ruto finally composes herself. Link does too, but still can't stop a chuckle. Once they calm down enough, Ruto continues.  
  
"Sorry..." Ruto says still smiling. "You looked so funny..." Link grins. Ruto goes on. "I have to stay and protect the Water Temple as the Sage." Nodding, Link turns serious. "And you are looking for Princess Zelda, right?" Link looks down. Ruto recognizes that look... defeat. [I know I promised, but I can at least tell Link she is alive... right?] "Link..." Ruto says, getting his attention, "Zelda's alive. I sense it, so don't despair." Link looks up at her relieved.  
  
"Thank you Ruto." Link says.  
  
"It is us who should be thanking you. Zora's Domain will return to normal soon. So don't worry about us." Ruto raises her hand. "Take this medallion. It will help you, I know it." The Water Medallion lands in Link's outstretched hand. Then Link is whisked away.  
  
"Good job." Ruto turns quickly. Standing on the Light Symbol is a Hylian male. He is fat, almost bald, and wearing gold. "I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. There is no need to be alarmed." Rauru gestures to the green and red symbols. As he does so, two more people arrive. One is a small girl dressed in green with green hair. She reminds Ruto of Link as a kid. The other is a muscular Goron.  
  
"Hi!" The girl says. "I'm Saria!" Ruto can't help but smile at her.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Ruto asks.  
  
"Long enough to know you have a crush on Link." Saria says grinning. The Goron just shakes his head.  
  
"I'm Darunia." He says. "Sage of Fire." He points to Saria, who glares at him. "Saria is the Sage of the Forest."  
  
"It's not nice to point Darunia." Saria says sternly. Darunia just shrugs. Ruto chuckles.  
  
[Maybe this won't be so bad...] she thinks. Rauru motions to the center Triforce symbol. When Ruto looks at it, she can watch Link as he heads to the next Temple. [Good luck Link...] 


	18. We're all friends here!

The Princess of the Zoras  
  
Disclaimer: --sigh - - This is nuts. You all know it.  
  
77777777777777777777333333333333333333333333  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Oh yes you do. We all heard it."  
  
"That is different."  
  
"'I offer my eternal love.' Remember?"  
  
"He was supposed to be my husband!"  
  
"Yeah, sure he was."  
  
Rauru and Darunia just sit on their symbols watching Saria and Ruto argue. Rauru insists they are in another part of the Chamber of Sages, but Ruto doesn't really believe him. The room is identical to the one she first appeared in. Right now Saria has decided to give Ruto a hard time about her feelings for Link. Darunia has long given up trying to get them to knock it off. Saria seems to be enjoying it. Rauru just shakes his head.  
  
"Well excuse me for wanting a boyfriend." Ruto shouts at Saria.  
  
"Hee hee." Saria just laughs.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend?" Ruto says.  
  
"Hey, cheap shot!" Saria shouts back at her.  
  
"Truth hurts, don't it?" Ruto is smiling evilly.  
  
"Once you two are finished, you may want to see what is happening." Rauru says looking at each of them. "This is important, in case you forgot." Both female Sages quickly shut up. Darunia smiles slightly, then turns to Rauru.  
  
"So what's going on?" he asks. Rauru gestures to the Triforce panel in the center. The center triangle lights up like a viewer. They can see Link entering Kakariko village. The village itself is in flames. Ruto gasps.  
  
"What... what's happening?!" Saria asks worried.  
  
"Gannondorf has released Bongo-Bongo. Without the Sheikah there to maintain the seal, it has weakened enough for him to be released." Rauru explains.  
  
"But..." Darunia looks up at Rauru, "There was a Sheikah there, wasn't there?" Rauru shakes his head.  
  
"You need at least ten to keep the seal strong. Impa can't do it herself..." he trails off at the end. Ruto stares at him.  
  
"IMPA IS GOING TO TRY TO DEFEAT IT?!" she shouts. Rauru just nods.  
  
"Is it possible?" Darunia says worried.  
  
"Without the Sacred Sword? Probably not..." Rauru turns back to the viewer. Link has just come up behind 'Sheik'. Ruto gets worried.  
  
"Zelda..." she almost whispers. Darunia, next to her, hears her and stares at her.  
  
"That's _Zelda_?!" he almost shouts. Ruto just nods.  
  
"Impa hid her when Gannondorf attacked the Castle." Rauru explains. "She disguised her as a Sheikah using special magic." Ruto watches as some kind of shadow comes out of the well and throws Sheik into the air. Link draws his sword and gets into attack position between the shadow and Sheik. And promptly gets knocked out of his senses. Ruto cries out. Darunia slams a fist on his symbol. Saria just sits there staring at the viewer.  
  
"Is... is Link all right?" She asks carefully. Rauru nods.  
  
"He'll wake up soon. In that form, Bongo-Bongo doesn't even have a quarter of his power." Ruto stares at him.  
  
[This could really be bad.] She thinks. After about a half-hour, Link starts to come around. The fires are out, but now there is a steady rain falling. Sheik is kneeling next to him. Unfortunately, the viewer has no sound, so they can't tell what is going on. After a couple of minutes, they see Sheik pull out a harp, and Link is holding the Ocarina of Time.  
  
"That's not the ocarina I gave him..." Saria says.  
  
"That is the Ocarina of Time." Rauru tells her. "Zelda gave it to him so he could open the door."  
  
"I wonder if he still has it..." Saria says almost to herself.  
  
"Got a crush?" Ruto says with an evil smile. Saria starts to argue, but a glare from Rauru shuts them both up. Darunia sighs. When they finally look back at the viewer, it looks like Link is just entering the village.  
  
"Huh?" Ruto just stares at the screen.  
  
"What happened?" Saria asks.  
  
"He needed to go back in time to get the Lens of Truth from the Kakariko well. He must have warped back to the Temple of Time while you two were arguing." Rauru glares at the two females.  
  
"Not my fault." Ruto says.  
  
"Well, it wasn't mine." Saria shoots back. Rauru rolls his eyes.  
  
"What we have to put up with." Darunia says to Rauru. This, of course, pisses off both girls. But another glare from Rauru keeps them from starting another argument. They watch Link enter the graveyard and play the song on the Ocarina. When he enters the Temple, the screen goes dead.  
  
"HEY!" Ruto shouts. "What gives?!"  
  
"I'm afraid that because of the evil in the Temple, the viewer can't get through." Rauru says. Ruto growls and sits on her symbol. Saria pouts. For a while, no one says anything. Then Ruto suddenly looks up.  
  
"Ruto?" Rauru asks. Ruto has a completely confused look on her face.  
  
"Do you guys hear anything?" she asks. Rauru starts to say no, but stops just after opening his mouth. Saria and Darunia are soon looking around.  
  
"..._sage_..." someone says. Ruto jumps to her feet.  
  
"What is this?" she asks.  
  
"..._shadows_... _surround_..." Rauru is confused. Then he looks to the Shadow symbol. It is glowing brightly. The others notice also. Ruto carefully checks out the platform. Other than the glowing, nothing else unusual. She looks up at Rauru.  
  
"What does it mean?" she asks. Rauru closes his eyes for a moment. Ruto looks at him strangely.  
  
"He's checking where Link is." Darunia explains. Ruto waits for a moment.  
  
"He hasn't gotten there yet. But for the symbol to be glowing like that..." Rauru is hushed.  
  
"What does it mean?" Saria asks.  
  
"The Sage isn't fully awakened, but knows they are a Sage. It's Impa!" Rauru says. The others are in shock.  
  
"Is that why she tried to go off after it?" Darunia asks.  
  
"Most likely. But being a Sage, she can't fight it. She is being held in the dark void."  
  
"Dark void?" Ruto asks. Rauru nods.  
  
"Remember where you were?" Rauru asks. "Before you came up to the Chamber?"  
  
"The blue area?" Ruto asks.  
  
"Yes. That was the Blue Void. Each Sage has one marked with their colors. It is the main way to travel from Hyrule to the Temple of Light." Rauru frowns. "But if they are not in full power, they can't complete the journey..."  
  
"SHE COULD BE STUCK THERE?!" Saria shouts. Rauru just bits his lip. Ruto pales.  
  
"Hurry up Link..." she whispers. About twenty minutes later, they see the viewer come back to life. Link is standing on what looks like some kind of giant drum. He is holding a HUGE sword. Actually, leaning on it is more accurate. He is breathing hard. They can see some blood on his sword arm. The shield is still on his back, but it looks like it is weighing him down rather than protecting him. Slowly, he makes his way over to the blue circle a few feet in front of him.  
  
Ruto looks at the Shadow symbol. The glow has intensified. In the viewer, they see... the same room they are in. Only they aren't. Ruto glares at Rauru.  
  
"I told you it was a different room." Rauru says. Ruto just rolls her eyes. They still have no sound. After a bit, they see Link receive the Shadow Medallion, and then disappear. The viewer follows Link back to the Graveyard.  
  
Impa appears on the Shadow platform looking worn and exhausted. Rauru nods to her.  
  
"While I can't say I approve of your methods, you did succeed." He says. Impa just shakes her head.  
  
"I don't recall asking your approval." She says.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to say something like 'Welcome Sage of Shadow' like you did with us?" Saria asks. Ruto puts her hand over her mouth, afraid she will start laughing.  
  
"Knock it off Ruto." Rauru says. Then he turns to Saria. "And I don't recall being given a script." That starts Saria off. Darunia sighs. Then turns to Impa.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asks.  
  
"Yes. I'm more worried about Zelda." Impa responds. "Gannondorf is hunting for her, now more than ever."  
  
"That is bad." Rauru chimes in. "It may only be a matter of time."  
  
"Here's hoping Link beats him to it then." Darunia says. There are nods all around. Ruto looks back at the viewer. Link is heading across the fields. He seems to know exactly where to go.  
  
[Good luck Link] Ruto says in her mind. 


End file.
